The Logic of Pillow Fights
by AniLovesMe
Summary: "Pillows get ripped, feathers come out. It's logic, Spock." Jim smiled, turned, and walked away down the hall. Spock remained where he stood, shaking his head. There was never any logic when it came to Captain Kirk, and definitely no logic in pillow fights. 5th in a series of one-shots of Yeoman Alaina's experiences aboard the Enterprise.


**OMG! I'm still aliiiiiive! **  
**I can't tell you how terrible writer's block is! But you already know that... Read this now! My comments are at the bottom...  
**

**~()~  
**

The food on the _USS Enterprise_ was far from luxury cuisine, but it usually wasn't tasteless gruel, either. But today the food was unusually delicious. Alaina sat down with her potato soup, ready to devour it, when Ensign Chekov sat down next to her.

"Yum!" He exclaimed. "Potato soup… it reminds me of when my mother used to make it for me."

Alaina smiled. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. Uhura sat down at the table on the other side of Alaina and came into the conversation.

"It's alright." She said. She dipped her spoon into her bowl. "But what I love the most is enchiladas. My grandmother always used to make that for dinner."

Uhura and Chekov turned to Alaina and asked simultaneously:

"What's your favorite dish?"

Alaina hadn't expected the question. "Oh," She said, putting down her spoon. "Well…"

She knew what her favorite dish was, of course. But the thought of it made memories rise into her mind, memories that she had buried but that now resurfaced once again. Her favorite food had always been her mother's chicken stir fry, a dish that the family had always made together. Her mother would cook the chicken while she cut the vegetables. Her father would return from work and set the table, and soon they would be sitting down together, laughing and sharing the experiences of the day.

Her expression went from a warm smile to a slight frown. This simple conversation had reminded her that she would never get the chance to have an evening like that with her parents ever again. "Well…" Chekov and Uhura exchanged glances. Alaina stood up. "I have to go."

"Are you alright?" Uhura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I… I just have some work to do."

~()~

Alaina quickly walked through the corridors. She was apprehensive. Her conversation with Uhura and Chekov had made her remember times with her parents, happy things that she was glad to remember, but it made her sad to know that the times she cherished with her parents would never happen again. At moments such as these, she couldn't focus on her work. She only thought of what used to be. Every time she got like this, she would always turn to Jim. He had a way of letting her know that remembering the good times wasn't bad, but if she let the weight of what was lost hang on her shoulders, it would eventually give way, crushing her still healing spirit. She eventually made her way to the bridge. She looked for the one person she needed only to find him absent from his place in the "Captain's Chair", as he so liked to call it. She walked up to the First Officer.

"Commander?" She asked.

Spock was directing the helmsman in their next course of action but turned his attention to her.

"Yes, Yeoman?"

"Have you seen the Captain?" She asked. Spock noticed the slightly panicked look in her eyes and his eyebrows furrowed almost unnoticeably.

"I believe he is in the Captain's Quarters." He replied. "He is in a meeting of the utmost importance… he has relayed to me that he does not wish to be disturbed."

"Thanks," she said shortly before heading out once more. Spock's eyes glittered in slight curiosity but he resumed his command of the ship.

~()~

Without hesitation, Alaina impatiently knocked on the door to Jim's room. After a moment of silence, she simply walked in. She figured that if he _was_ in an important meeting, he would simply dismiss her from the room and possibly yell at her later for the interruption. But it didn't take her long to find him; it was just as she'd suspected: he was snoring loudly on his bed. She rolled her eyes as she walked up and shook his arm.

"Jim, wake up!" She said. But her cousin merely rolled over. "Jim!" She said loudly, shaking his arm again. "Wake up!" After no response, any patience she had left had reached its end. She pulled the pillow out from underneath his head and hit him with it. He jerked awake.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Wake up!" She shouted back and hit him again.

"What is your _problem_?" He said, leaning on his elbow and turning to face her, angrily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wake up!" She said again and hit him a third time.

"I _am_ awake!" He snapped. He snatched the pillow from her hand and threw it behind him across the room, then turned back to her. "Now _what_ was so important that you had to hit me _three_ times?"

"I'm sad." She said.

Jim blinked. "You're _sad_?" He repeated sardonically. "You disturbed me from my captainly duties just to tell me you're _sad_?"

The tone of his voice fooled her. "Well, I'm sorry," she said. "But everyone was talking about food and their mom's and –" She suddenly realized what he'd said. "You weren't working at all, you were sleeping!"

"Sleeping is vital to a captain if he is to run a ship smoothly and decisively." He coolly replied.

"You told Spock you were in an important meeting!"

He smirked, "Yeah, an important meeting with my _eyelids_."

Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed his other pillow and hit him again. He grabbed the pillow he was leaning on and hit her back. She shrieked in surprise and hit him once again. Jim had a smirk on his face as he stood up, but Alaina hit him again in anger.

"I spent twenty minutes trying to find you," She yelled, hitting him again. Jim returned the gesture, which only seemed to make her angrier. She went to hit him again but he blocked it. "I finally do, and you're in here _taking a nap!_"

"What's wrong with that?" Jim asked, dodging another attempt to bash his head in.

"Because I needed you and you weren't there!"

Jim stopped mid-throw and lowered his pillow to the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Alaina threw her pillow on the ground and dropped to the floor. She sat down against the bed frame and sighed, leaning her head on her knees. Jim walked over and sat down next to her.

"They were talking…" She said. "The soup was really good today, and they started talking about cooking with their families, and…"

"It made you remember Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jerome." Jim finished for her.

She nodded. "We used to make dinner together…" Jim could see tears welling up in her eyes, but she did not cry. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Ally." He said comfortingly. "But you shouldn't be angry that you remembered something fun you used to do together. You can't do that to yourself. This is just… part of the healing process."

"I know. It's just that… I don't get to do things like that with them anymore."

"You can always cook with me!"

She sent him a sardonic look. "Right, that'll work out perfectly…"

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively.

"Don't you remember the last time we cooked together? You nearly burned the house down and got us both in trouble!"

Jim laughed, remembering the scene in his aunt and uncle's kitchen years ago. As a seventeen year old boy, he hadn't tried his hand at cooking, but he'd seen it done and didn't think it could be that hard. Besides, baby sitting an eight year old Alaina was hungry work. But his cockiness was soon dashed to pieces of panic as the stove caught fire. Sarah and Jerome had arrived home to a smoke-filled house, a black kitchen, and two children covered with soot throwing pancakes at each other. From that day on, they were both banned from the kitchen.

"That was not my fault." He stated. Alain rolled her eyes. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. She smiled. He always made her feel better. She didn't know how, but he always pulled it off.

They sat for a few moments in silence. Then Jim got a smirk on his face once again, grabbed his pillow, and hit her over the head.

"Hey!" She yelled. "You just totally ruined the moment!"

Jim laughed as he hit her again. She laughed and lunged for a pillow across the room. As the fight commenced, the pillows they threw at each other hit the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. The sharp corners cut the fabric of the pillows and as they continued their fight around the quarters, feathers flew into the air. Ally's laughter bubbled.

The bedroom door unexpectedly slid open and Commander Spock stepped into the room. He barely had time to notice the commotion when Jim swung his pillow at Alaina. She quickly ducked and the pillow went flying straight into the First Officer's face. The air exploded with a flurry of feathers. Dead silence replaced the echoing laughter, and as the air cleared, Spock's shocked, disapproving glare at them was visible. Alaina hurriedly pointed her finger at Jim beside her. The captain was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, to no avail. Spock quickly recovered and coolly stated,

"I fail to see how this corresponds to your very important meeting, Captain."

At this statement, Alaina and Jim could not contain their laughter any longer. Giggling, Alaina shook her head as she walked under the Spock Stare of Disapproval past the Vulcan and into the hallway. Jim followed, but not before clapping Spock on the shoulder as he passed.

"Captain."

Jim turned, amusement clearly showing on his face.

"The feathers…?"

Jim walked over and glanced at the room, confused. Millions of white feathers were almost finished drifting down to the floor. "Oh." Jim turned back to Spock. "The feathers came from the pillows. That's what happens when you have a pillow fight. Pillows get ripped, feathers come out. It's logic, Spock." Jim smiled, turned, and walked away down the hall.

Spock remained where he stood, shaking his head. There was never any logic when it came to Captain Kirk, and _definitely_ no logic in pillow fights.

**~()~**

**Okay so this was just a silly little idea that my friend and I came up with and started writing probably a year ago, and I finally got the push to finish it. I hope it makes you smile or even laugh :)  
This is not my best work, at all, but I haven't updated anything in so long I felt I HAD to post SOMETHING, since I've been getting a lot of subscribers and favorites on my stories. By the way, THANK YOU FOR THAT! It's so great to know that people are enjoying my works! I want you all to know that progress is being made on the next chapter of "Lost in the Dark". Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. I have not abandoned it! I will never abandon stories! It's just been a while since my creative juices have been flowing... but hopefully finishing this one-shot has helped me to get going again!  
I hope you all have a fantastic day! If you liked this, please let me know in a review! I would love to hear your thoughts and comments!  
Thanks for your loyalty and support,  
**

**~Ani  
**


End file.
